


Let me play

by tinyangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangel/pseuds/tinyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's acting a little differently... Sherlock always lets his curiosity get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me play

Sherlock and John were sitting at their kitchen table, which for once was clean of Sherlock's mess, each enjoying a warm cup of tea after having just solved a case. It was a regular past-time of theirs; John would read the newspaper and Sherlock would sit and think about God knows what as they drank their tea. Only this time, Sherlock was scanning through the newspaper and John was staring at his phone. Sherlock looked up from the paper to see John who held a frown upon his face as his eyes darted across the screen.   
"John, what are you doing?" Sherlock asked, peering over the top of the newspaper. John didn't reply straight away, he held up his index finger indicating for Sherlock to be quiet.  
"John-"  
"Hang on Sherlock!" John half shouted. Sherlock was about to ask again but John shouted triumphantly and typed in something on the screen. John sighed deeply and let his body relax, dropping the phone on the table. Sherlock eyed the phone for a second and saw an opportunity. He grabbed John's phone and saw what seemed to be some sort of game.  
"What's this?" he asked, John looked up and sighed again, could he really be bothered trying to get his phone back?  
"It's a game, called four pics one word. You're given four pictures and a bunch of letters and you have to figure out what the pictures have in common. Here, give it back and I'll show you." John reached out his hand but Sherlock was already tapping away the answers.   
John stared at Sherlock, the consulting detective must have got through ten levels at least already.   
"Sherlock..." he tried, Sherlock didn't answer, "Sherlock!"  
"This is too easy." Sherlock grinned and typed in another answer. The sounds from the game were constantly coming from John's phone.  
"Sherlock give it back!" John lunged over the table to snatch the phone from Sherlock's hands but was too slow. John stood up and walked around the table to wrench the phone out of Sherlock's grip. Sherlock held eye contact with John before deciding to mess with John's brain.  
"You know, you could have just asked, John." Sherlock said with the slightest grin twitching on the side of his mouth as he picked up the paper and continued reading. John stared at Sherlock with his mouth slightly open.   
"I did!" John shouted. Sherlock turned the page.  
"You didn't ask nicely." He said without looking at John. John took in a deep breath, Sherlock really got under his skin sometimes. He could get away with almost anything because of the way he talked and his quick thinking.   
John huffed and stormed back around the table to where he was sitting before and plonked himself down. He looked at the screen which was showing that Sherlock had just completed level five-hundered. John pressed  _continue_  but the game told him that he had completed all levels. John was at boiling point, his face was increasingly becoming pinker with every second.   
 _Oh now he was really going to get it_. John took in a deep breath, he didn't notice Sherlocks full grin from behind the newspaper. Sherlock knew what was coming, and he kind of deserved it. In some ways he found it adorable when John was angry, because he was so little. He put on an innocent face and prepared himself for John's little outburst.   
And here it comes in three...two..one.   
"Sherlock, what the hell? Honestly!"  
Sherlock gave a little chuckle.  _There it is._


End file.
